


Senior Probie

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The NCIS team receive a postcard from a friend.





	Senior Probie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 647 "episode titles" ("Probie")

“I mean,” said Bishop, frowning. “I didn’t know Tony as long as you did, but isn’t a little… petty, that he _still_ calls you ‘Probie’? You’re the Senior Field Agent, now.”

McGee, tacking the postcard to his cubicle wall, frowned back. It had been properly addressed with his full name and the Navy Yard address, but the message, in Tony’s handwriting, began, _Dear Probie_.

“Petty? Not, it’s… You never met Mike Franks, did you? Gibbs’s old partner, who still called _him_ ‘probie’.”

“Gibbs?” Bishop repeated. “I can’t even imagine it.”

“Everyone was somebody’s probie,” said Gibbs, coming in. “Even me.”

THE END


End file.
